Sarah Piatt
Sarah Morgan '('Bryan)' Piatt' (August 11, 1836 - December 22, 1919) was an American poet. Life Piatt was born in Lexington, Kentucky to Talbot Nelson Bryan and Mary Spiers. Her early poems appeared in the Louisville Journal and New York Ledger, and won her the attention of Fitz-Greene Halleck and George D. Prentice.John James Piatt, Virtual Biographies, FamousAmericans.net. Web, Oct. 7, 2018. On June 18, 1861 she married John James Piatt, a federal employee (who eventually served as U.S. consul in Cork, Ireland) and also a poet. Between 1854 and 1911, she published some 350 poems in 18 books and 37 different periodicals.Jennifer Putzi, [http://muse.jhu.edu/journals/college_literature/v030/30.1putzi.html Palace-Burner: The selected poems of Sarah Piatt], Book Reviews, College Literature 30:1 (Winter 2003), 193-195, Westchester University. Project Muse, Web, Oct. 22, 2013. She died in Caldwell, New Jersey. Publications Poetry *''The Nests at Washington, and other poems'' (by Sarah and John Piatt). New York and London: Samson Low and Son, 1864. *''A Woman's Poems.'' Boston: James R. Osgood, 1871. *''A Voyage to the Fortunate Isles.'' Boston: James R. Osgood, 1874. *''That New World, and other poems.'' Boston: James R. Osgood, 1877. *''Dramatic Persons and Moods, with other new poems.'' Boston: Houghton, Osgood, 1879. *''An Irish Garland.'' Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1885. *''In Primrose Time: A new Irish garland.'' New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1886. *''Mrs. Piatt's Select Poems: A voyage to the Fortunate Isles, and other poems.'' Boston and New York: Houghton, Mifflin, 1886. *''An Irish Wild-flower. New York: Frederick Stokes, 1891. *''An Enchanted Castle, and other poems: Pictures, portraits, and people in Ireland. London: Longman's Green, 1893. *''Poems.'' (2 volumes), New York: Longman's Green, 1894. Volume I, Volume II. **published in UK as Complete Poems (2 volumes). London: Longman's Green, 1894. *''A Gift of Tears.'' Cincinatti, OH: Western Literary, 1906. *''That New World: Selected poems, 1861-1911'' (edited by Larry Michaels). 1999.Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt, Poetry Foundation. Web, Nov. 18, 2012. *''Palace-Burner: Selected poetry'' (edited by Paula Bernat Bennett). Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2001. Juvenile *''Poems in Company with Children.'' Boston: D. Lothrop, 1877. *''A Book About Baby, and other poems in company with children. Boston: D. Lothrop, 1882. *The Children Out-of-Doors by Two in One House'' (by Sarah and John Piatt). Cincinatti, OH: Robert Clarke, 1887. *''Child's-World Ballads: Three little emigrants, A romance of Cork harbour, 1884, etc.'' Cincinatti, OH: Robert Clarke, 1887. *''The Witch in the Glass.'' Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1889. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.Piatt, Sarah Morgan Bryan, Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, Web, Apr. 11, 2012. Non-fiction * The Hesperian Tree: An annual of the Ohio Valley, 1903 (by Sarah and John Piatt, and William Dean Howells). 1903 See also * List of U.S. poets References *"Piatt, Sarah Morgan (Bryan)" American Authors 1600-1900. New York: H.W. Wilson, 1938 Notes External links ;Poems *"After Wings" by Sarah Piatt. *"The Palace-Burner" *Selected Poetry of Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt at Representative Poetry Online (16). *Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt 1836-1919 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Books *Sarah M.B. Piatt at the Online Books Page ;About *Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt in the Encyclopædia Britannica. *Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt at Annenberg Learner *[http://muse.jhu.edu/journals/college_literature/v030/30.1putzi.html Review of Palace-Burner: The Selected Poetry of Sarah Piatt] in College Literature. *"Disputably a Woman: Recovering incoherence in Sara Piatt's Poetry" Category:American poets Category:People from Lexington, Kentucky Category:1836 births Category:1919 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets